


Fastest Man Alive

by Purplethorn



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Blind Date, Blow Job, M/M, smut sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplethorn/pseuds/Purplethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver are set up on a blind date and Oliver can't figure out how he knows Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fastest Man Alive

It had been a while since Oliver had been set up on a blind date. He hadn't ever had much luck dating. And in his experience, blind dates always ended with another unneeded contact in his phone. But his friends insisted on him going out. They said he needed a quick hookup to get him over his dry spell. So Oliver swallowed his pride and went to the restaurant where he was told to meet his date. 

"Connor will definitely get you over this hump. He's super hot and pretty good in bed." Said Ollie's friend. 

"Ok but don't get your hopes up that I'll enjoy it." He had replied dryly. 

But when he walked in the restaurant and saw a gorgeous brunette flash a smile, his doubts flew out the door. 

"Oliver?" Connor said with a grin. 

"Yeah... Um this is sort of awkward." Oliver looked at his shoes. 

"Oh yeah blind dates are always a little weird. But normally I'm not set up with guys as cute as you." Connor replied with a wink. 

"Oh um thanks, " Oliver said as he took a seat. "Your voice is kinda familiar. You don't act or sing or anything, do you?"

"Haha no. I've been paid to stop singing actually," the younger man said with a snicker. 

Oliver smiled along. "So what do you do for a living?" 

"I just passed the bar exam and am trying to get an internship at a law firm." Connor responded. 

"Wow congratulations." Of course Connor was a lawyer. He had the fit body, the dashing smile, the warm voice that could talk you into anything. "Which law firm?"

"Any that will hire. It's rough out there. But enough about my boring life. What do you do?" Even making small talk, Connor's tone was seductive. 

"It's much more boring than law I can assure you that." Oliver said with a chuckle. "I'm an IT technician."

Connor smiled then said "No no! IT is sexy."

Oliver looked down and blushed. The way Connor spoke would make someone feel like the only person in the room. It was refreshing for the often looked over older man. 

The whole dinner went this way. Connor shamelessly flirting and Oliver, while flattered, still couldn't shake the idea that he knew the other man. Well, that he knew the voice. Oliver was certain he'd remember a gorgeous face like Connor's. 

When the evening was over, Oliver leaned in to kiss Connor on the cheek but was greeted by a pair of lips. After a moment more than expected, the older man pulled away. 

"What if we went back to my place?" The younger man whispered, provocatively.   
Oliver's surprised smile was enough of an answer.

Back at the apartment, passion erupted. They were kissing, grinding, moaning, as their hands searched each other wildly. Connor bent down, undid Oliver's belt, and pulled off his pants. 

"Is this what you want?" The younger man said, desperate to touch the hard member in front of his face.

"Absolutely." Oliver replied and pushed Connor's head forward eagerly.

But Right as Connor's lips touched his dick, Oliver knew exactly how they knew each other. He immediately jerked back and cringed. 

"Wha- What's wrong? I thought you wanted this." Connor said as he looked up, confused. 

"I- I do. I just remember how I recognize you." Oliver said blushing profusely. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Oliver never thought he'd have to say the words about to leave his mouth. "I was the guy you blew a year ago at the Philadelphia comic con."

Connor raised his eyebrows as if more specification was needed.

"Which one?"

"What do you mean which one?!" How many guys did Connor give blow jobs? Exasperated, Oliver continued, "I was wearing a Flash shirt and you had a mask on?"

Still on his knees, the lawyer blushed like crazy. He shrugged, needing more clarification. 

Humiliated, the older man bowed his head. "I came-" He shut his eyes, completely mortified. "I came so quickly you called me the fastest man alive." Oliver rushed through saying. This was not the date he was expecting.

A nervous laugh rung out from Connor's mouth. "Ohhhhhhhhh. Right." He looked down. 

Oliver suddenly became very aware of how exposed his bottom half was and awkwardly bent down to pull up his pants, sure the night was over. But his attempt to leave was interrupted by a hand on his own. 

"You can show me how fast you are again, if you want." Connor purred. 

Blushing, Oliver pulled Connor's chin up to his dick. "I'd want nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic so feedback would be super cool. Sorry for being a general dork who enjoys uncomfortable situations


End file.
